


Voices Down the Corridor

by ClydesDuckTape



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClydesDuckTape/pseuds/ClydesDuckTape
Summary: In a world where soulmates can hear each others most hated song, Adam Sackler finds his soulmate…
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Voices Down the Corridor

* Just about everyone has a soulmate and everyone’s soulmate can hear their soulmate’s least favorite song.

_Warm smell of colitas…_

* One day a young Adam Sackler got a song stuck in his head. It also happened to be the day after Wendy Thomas crushed his heart.

* It played over and over again. Some days it drowned out the world around him. Some days it was a gentle whisper. Some days he hummed it and other days he sang the lyrics out loud.

_My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim_

* Adam wasn’t sure soulmate’s existed but one thing he knew for sure is that he fucking hated the this song. He didn’t mind it at first, but now it was almost unbearable.

_This could be heaven or this could be hell_

* One day he asked Hannah what she thought of the song. _Oh! My dad loves that song. Old people love it, right?_

* So he asks what song she hates. She responded with something about a Hall and Oats song. He couldn’t go for that. No can do.

* A while later with Natalia, he quietly played the song while she was tidying up her apartment. She slowly swayed her hips and mouthed the lyrics as she cleaned. Adam frowned, quickly switching to some pop song.

_She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys_

_That she calls friends_

* A good while after that, he looked over at Mimi-Rose. Sun light dancing in her hair and a sense of calm filling him. She didn’t like or hate any music really but he was content and happy with her.

* He didn’t need to know if this was his soulmate.

* So the song slowly started fading away…

* Then came Jessa. There was simply no time to ask her about the song which now played very very gently in the back of his mind. He had almost tuned it out. Real life and his daily fights with Jessa drowned out everything inside him.

* A while after trying to work out whatever that was with Hannah and finally ending whatever this was with Jessa, Adam found himself at a small dive bar with some of the cast and crew from his latest play.

_And in the master’s chambers_

_They gathered for the feast_

* A rather small bar with a set of pool tables, dart boards, and a vintage jukebox with actual vinyl records.

* Before making his way up to the bar he popped over to the jukebox. A tiny note taped to the front: “ **play no 14, you’ll get kicked out. Play 26 and you’ll be banned for life.** ” He looked at the roster, seeing both songs blacked out.

* He selected some Bob Seger song and walked up to the bar.

* In your peripheral you see a very VERY tall figure walk up to the bar. Before they can wave you over, you hold up one hand and tell them you’ll be right with them.

* After finishing up some drinks you walk over, making eye contact with a set of beautiful hazel eyes. Composing yourself, you ask him his order.

* Before Adam can say the word seltzer, the opening cords of that fucking song play…

* **_ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!?! WHO?!?_**

* Adam looks at the livid look on your face. Feeling the same rage.

* Following your death glare to a smirking customer who with a nod of your head is escorted out by the doorman.

_On a dark desert highway_

* Looking back at the customer waiting in front of you

* _I fucking hate Hotel California!_ you both say in unison. Both letting out grumbles and chuckles of amusement but also genuine hatred.

* _The note._ He says pointing at the jukebox

* _Number 26_ , you grumble. _We can’t remove the record. We take it out and then somehow it finds its way back._

* Both staring at each other, a shy smile battling for dominance over the rage sneer currently in your face.

* The doorman unplugs the jukebox, wiping out the selections.

* A sigh of relief washes over your face. Adam notices the song playing in his head is no longer there.

* _You know what song also sucks?_

* _I Swear by All-4-One,_ you both say in unison.

* _Number 14. Fuck that song._

* _Wendy Thomas broke my heart during that song… they pressed that on vinyl?_

* _I’m Adam._

* Giving him your name, you reach over the bar and shake hands. Exchanging knowing looks and goofy smiles.

* For the first time since the late 90’s you don’t have a song stuck in your head.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: clydesducktape


End file.
